The Bloody Hand
The Bloody Hand are a military group who, under the leadership of their captain, serve the Chaos Riders. They are considered part of the Jarnieens. Their founding dates back to the First War. The 'shock troops' of the Jarnieens, these are the hardened soldiers and elite fighters. They can be easily recognized by the crimson tattoo over their right eye. This tattoo covers their eyelid and extends to their eyebrow. "They art called the Bloody Hand. They art relentless and give no quarter. There are rumors they art the ones responsible for the decimation of the small community of læsla that dared to live outside Leslamére."Milrona, K.E. Orphan Quest, Bookworld Series Volume I. Part III (Razen Starshade) History Origins During the First Wars (The HopeSeekers), Colonel Bricker and <*> created an army to protect humans against the on coming chaos and the dark tides of the newly risen Chaos Riders. After Colonel Bricker was betrayed and killed, <*> took command of the army and made a deal with the very enemy she swore to defeat. Under <*>'s leadership, the army became merciless maulers and put to the sword all who opposed them - ally and enemy alike fell under their blades. All this done in the name of justice and protection. Further and further from their origins the,y drifted until they gained a murderous reputation. As <*> saw this occurring, she created Treaties and Contracts meant to pull the army back onto its righteous path. By then, it was too late. The Bloody Hand was the name that the victims gave the army, due to the propensity for <*> to cut off one or both of the hands of captives. The Rise of the Man in Green Armor No one is sure where M.I.G.A. came from or exactly who was under the bright green armor. The most popular story is of a slighted lover or cast aside soldier. When <*>'s loyalty wavered, <*> stepped in and killed her. <*> took up the position of leader and donned armor. It glowed green with runes, eventually there were so many runes covering the armor that it glowed continually. Over the years, the armor tarnished and the ability to easily discern the runes faded, leaving the armor's appearance entirely green. Other stories of M.I.G.A.'s origin include it being <*> herself, having donned the armor and then being trapped within it. Gradually she went insane and all previous loyalties save for the armor's continued need for power over-whelmed her. Another suggests that M.I.G.A. was Colonel Bricker returned from the dead. Whatever the true nature of the Man In Green Armor, he served as the Captain of the Bloody Hand for countless centuries. Under his leadership, it flourished further and more recruits were pulled into its grasp. The Bloody Hand Elite as well as the Blooded Berserkers (The Faceless) were created. The Captain Actyon took the opportunity of the chaos in the battle to attack the Man in Green Armor. He dethroned the long-serving captain and stripped the Bloody Hand of its leadership. For the next three centuries, The Captain ruled with an iron fist over the Bloody Hand. He nurtured the strong and killed the weak. Just over a century ago, The Captain's leadership style altered - slightly. He was not as cruel in his punishments and not as angry in his demeanor. Though the rites of the initiation were never changed, The Captain rarely participated in the gruesome affair save for a brief, mandatory encounter with the new recruit. Unofficially, the Bloody Hand was disbanded when The Renegades were formed. However, some members of the Bloody Hand refused to join and remain loyal to the HeroSlayer. So, The Captain continues to lead them. Known Members Structure The Bloody Hand is divided into three basic groups. The Bloody Hand Elite, The Blooded Berserkers and the general solider. The Bloody Hand Elite A subdivision of the Bloody Hand, the Elite mere represent the 'best of the best' and this is the term that was often used to refer to the officers of the 'Hand. The Blooded Berserkers Also known as The Faceless, the Berserkers were the shock troopers of the Bloody Hand. They were either pulled from the ranks or from the countless captives. Their minds altered by drugs, hypnosis, magic, lobotomies or other means, they were left with little reason and only the basest of emotions. The initiation into the Faceless included having their faces flayed and then forced into a helmet that allowed them little room to breath. Once the helmet was sealed, four small breathing tubes (these doubled as feeding tubes) were the only openings. Due to their inability to close their eyes, eventually their eyes dried out and they went blind. Even the accumulated sweat in the helmet's interior was not enough to prevent this from occurring. Trained to follow the sound of a "rabbit" (an animal with a bell attached to it), The Faceless were pointed in one direction and sent into battle. They slaughtered anything in their path. A group of people whose sole purpose is to breed more soldiers, slaves, sacrifices or other objects for the use of the Jarnieens. The Chaos Rider, Painted Dove, controls them. Under her are Justin and Poison Ivy. Known Bases * First Appearance Though no members appear directly within the volume, the Bloody Hand are first mentioned in Part III of Orphan Quest, Bookworld Series Volume I.Category:Organizations Category:The Bloody Hand Category:Jarnieens